


Team Karasuno

by sweeet_sugaaaa



Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeet_sugaaaa/pseuds/sweeet_sugaaaa
Summary: Hinata arrives at the magic camp and gets to know Kageyama, a boy from Karasuno who is often alone.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074440
Kudos: 2





	Team Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my series, hope you enjoy :)

Daichi welcomed the Newbies with a proud grin: “Hey there, I´m Daichi Sawamura, but you can call me Daichi. I´m the house leader here, if you have any questions you can always come to me, the others will be there to ask them aswell.”

He then pointed over at a black haired teacher: “This over there is Mr. Takeda, he´s our teacher. As you may have noticed we now also have a second teacher now, Mr. Ukai. Mr. Takeda is okay with us calling him Takeda but I´m not sure about the new teacher, we will see about that” 

“Where´s the house? And oh, it´s so big here. Is the house also that big? What does it look like? I´m so excited to be here”, the orange haired boy asked while he was jumping around and observing everything.

Suga was smiling, he kind of liked him right away, he will bring some energy and enthusiasm into the team he thought.  
“You´re Hinata Shoyo right? You will see the house soon but first you three have to go and get your luggage, we´ll help you if you want”

“No need for that”, the tall blond guy, Tsukishima answered.  
“Come on Tsukki, he just wanted to be nice. I´m sorry”, his friend looked at Suga and apologized. 

“It´s okay, it´s okay”, Suga said friendly. So it´s not gonna be easy to form a team, but we will get there, Suga hoped.

“I- I would need help. I think I got pretty much luggage”, Hinata said a bit shy now.

When Suga wanted to offer his help he was interrupted by Kageyama, to Suga`s surprise he offered to help Hinata.  
“Don´t worry I´ll help you with your luggage.”, he mumbled.

“You don´t have to do that if you don´t want to, you don´t sound that thrilled.”, Suga looked at Kageyama, he hadn´t really talked to him. No one out of the team did. “What´s with him today? He´s seems different, a bit kind now?” he whispered to Daichi who replied with a: “Hmm yeah.”  
“Do you think it´s because of this small guy?”, Suga was interested at what Daichi had to say to that.  
“Could be, maybe there´s just something about him we didn´t notice yet”, Daichi replied then.  
The Newbies and Kageyama went to go get their luggage. Hinata hadn´t lied when he said he had a lot of luggage, because it was a LOT. 

“Why´d you have 3 suitcases AND 5 backpacks? How´d you get that here?, Kageyama with a serious look on his face.

“You could at least smile while saying that. Why are you looking so furious?, Hinata looked shocked: “Do you know how to smile?”

Kageyama didn´t answer, he just grabbed two of the suitcases and some backpacks and walked away.

“Can you please wait for me? Come on what´s the matter with you?”, Hinata was now running after him.

Tsukishima behind him was laughing: “Oh he deserved that”

When everyone arrived at the house the Newbies couldn´t do anything but stare at the house. It was a grey building and the stairwell was made out of wood. The first room to see was the kitchen, the interior was kept in a wooden style, all over the house. In the living room there was an enormous couch, big enough for everyone. On the opposite side of the room there was a brick wall and in front of that there was a beautiful fireplace. 

The whole household was pretty organised, they even had a chore board, where everyone had to see their tasks for the day.

The first bedrooms were in the second floor and were distributed over all the upcoming floors.  
Suga and Daichi shared a room in the second floor, Asahi and Ennoshita were also living in the second floor.  
The third floor was reserved for Kiyoko only because she was the only girl in the house.  
Kageyama was living in the fourth floor, because it was the only free floor left when he came to the camp, now he was joined there by Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  
The fifth floor was the home of Tanaka and Noya, they have been best friends since they arrived in the camp and they dearly begged to get the highest floor with the reason that it would be the coolest floor. They shared the floor with Narita and Kinoshita.

All floors had seven rooms, four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a sort of common room.  
Not every room was taken. Suga and Daichi got to share a room when they started dating as well as Tanaka and Noya shared a room from day one on. 

Kageyama helped Hinata get his luggage into his room but left right after that.  
He was too busy analysing the power of the Newbies, the reason why he helped Hinata wasn´t that he liked him and wanted to be kind there was just something about his appearance and he couldn´t think of what it was. “Is it his powerful aura? Is it the way he is full of energy or the way he seems so self assured? Is he powerful at all or does he only think he is? I need to know more about him.”, he thought to himself making his way to his room.  
His room was on the left side of the floor whilst Hinata´s was on the right, in-between their rooms there were Tsukishimas and Yamaguchi`s rooms as well as the bathrooms and the common room.  
“Who am I sharing a bathroom with? Are Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sharing a bathroom?”  
Kageyama didn´t mind at all at that point of time he just wanted to go to sleep, everyone thought that he was sleeping all night but the truth was he slept and then waked in the night to train, it always had worked but it could be a problem with the Newbies.

When Kageyama woke up that night he got ready to train outside, he focused on not to be heard when he went by Yamaguchi´s room, the door was open. Kageyama looked inside but to his surprise no one was there. “He probably went over to Tsukishima.”  
He nearly made it to the stairs when he noticed that Hinata´s door stood open as well, he didn´t think anything of it, he just had to be silent.

Outside he got his bow out of the garage, he had magic but there was something that amazed him about fighting with a bow and besides Daichi told them all to at least learn to fight with one thing other than magic. Kageyama had trained with a sword, with an axe and other stuff as well and he was good at it, not as good as others who focused on it but it was okay. After he found the bow one night archery became his passion, he liked it more than a sword because it had to be precise and it was somewhat elegant to him. He just needed a fighter he could support with his archery but he hadn´t quite found one yet.  
“Is it that? Is Hinata the possible comrade he needed?”, Kageyama was to focused on his thought so he didn´t saw the orange haired boy approach him.  
“What are you doing out here?”, Hinata asked.  
Hinata had to repeat himself before Kageyama realised he was there. Kageyama turned around, he would have noticed Hinata when he wasn´t so desperate to think about it all.  
“Woah, you´re an archer? That´s so cool. I wanna be strong and mighty and swing a sword with my own power. Although I trained and trained I still can´t handle a sword.”, Hinata said looking at Kageyama, “Do you how to fight with a sword?”  
The black haired male was shocked, Hinata was really one he could train with, but he didn´t tell him. “What are you even doing here? You should be asleep. Training for you starts tomorrow.”, was the only thing that came out of his mouth.  
“So you don´t know how to fight with a sword?” Kageyama could here Hinata was sad when he asked that, he didn´t want to do that, he was just concerned that Hinata could be failing at practice tomorrow. Then he remembered what Hinata had said, he is not able to handle a sword?  
“Are you able to fight with anything else than a sword? I mean an axe or something like that?”, he asked interested. He somehow knew the answer before the other male could even reply.  
“No! I can´t. I never learned something like that before. Can you teach me?”, Hinata replied.  
A part of Kageyama wanted to say no, he wanted to train alone, but he also needed someone to fight with in battle and most important he needed someone to fight with in battle. Otherwise he knew the rest of the team wasn´t going to take him with them. His need for a partner and the way Hinata now looked at him made him say yes.  
The small male was so excited he jumped at Kageyama and hugged him: “Thank youuuuuuu!” he shouted. “Psssst!”, Kageyama hissed at him, “be quiet we don´t wanna wake the others.  
A quiet sorry came from Hinata´s mouth: “I was just so happy, finally someone wants to teach me, I don´t have to train all by myself anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting more soon, hope you liked it :)


End file.
